1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headset, and more particularly to a headset that allows a user to adjust the frequency response of the headset in use.
2. The Related Art
Headsets are widely applied in a variety of fields, such as telecommunication, computer based-telephony, audio entertainment and the like, providing audio information related to the application domain to a headset user. Since sound chambers of the headsets are either open or closed, which has influence upon the sound quality of the headsets, the headsets are generally classified in two types, open headsets and closed headsets. FIGS. 1-2 illustrate an open headset 100′ in prior art. The headset 100′ includes a cylindraceous housing 1′ having an opening, a cover 3′ sealed to the opening of the housing 1′ to form a sound chamber 4′, and a loudspeaker unit 2′ located in the sound chamber 4′ and adjacent to the cover 3′. The cover 3′ has a plurality of sound holes 31′ for giving the sound off. A wall of the housing 1′ facing the cover 3′ has at least one air hole 11′, as a passage for making the sound chamber 4′ communicating with outer environment. However, as the number of the air holes 11′ on the headset 100′ is invariable in manufacture, that is, the frequency response of the headset 100′ can not be adjusted for gaining different sound quality, without breaking the construction and providing with additional electronic unit. Consequently, the customers using the headsets 100′ only hear a kind of the sound quality, which cannot meet different favors of the customers. Therefore, it is desirable to design a headset of which the sound quality can be changed in use in accordance with the favors of the customers.